When The Truth Comes Out
by wwe-fan-for-life
Summary: LAPD Officer, Danielle Meadows, is put in a dangerous situation when she is targeted by a man wanted for killing 2 NCIS officers. Her daughter is kidnapped from the man, and secrets will unfold changing one NCIS agent's life.


_**Chapter 1-**_

I took each step cautiously, and quietly as possible. The sounds of my breath seemed like they echoed through the dark hallway. My hands were gripped tightly on my .45 handgun, ready to fire at anything that came out in the darkness. Drops of sweat were rolling down the side of my face as I tried to find a way out of this place.

"You know Danielle, you can try to run all you want, but I'll always find you." A man said from behind me.

My body swung around, gun pointing directly at him. He didn't even flinch. Just stood there with a smirk on his face. "What do you want from me?" I asked, attempting to use a steady voice, but failed miserably. My voice was shaking with fear.

"You to pay for what you did." He replied, smirk fading away. His facial expression now expressed with anger.

"I told you, it was an accident." I cried.

"Accident?! YOU KILLED MY SON!!" he yelled, I flinched when he yelled, and of course, it was a bad idea. He grabbed my hands and was able to free the gun, while pushing me down in the process. "And for that, you must pay." He told me, and then raised the gun up to where it was pointing directly at me.

Just before he had the chance to pull the trigger, the sound I had been longing to hear was heard. "LAPD!!" someone yelled as I could see flashlights heading towards us. The man quickly took off running. I was going to chase him, but SWAT got to me first.

"Officer Danielle Meadows?" one of them questioned.

I just looked at them and nodded.

* * *

"Hey yo G!" Sam Hanna called out to his partner G Callen. "Red or blue?"

"Neither. You look ridiculous in a tie." G stated, not even looking up from the paper he was reading.

"Man you just hatin' cause I do look good in one and you don't."

"Blue Mr. Hanna, blue." Hetty told Sam as she walked by.

"Thank you Hetty. Least someone around here has my back." He joked.

"May I ask why you are so dressed up?" Kensi Blye asked as she sat down at her desk, glancing up at Sam who was dressed in a nice suit.

"I have a special date tonight." He smiled.

"Aw there you go, breaking my heart. I thought we had something special." G joked, once again not looking up from the paper he was reading.

Sam and Kensi couldn't help but laugh. "Only you G. Only you." Sam shook his head. "Hey what's so important?" he nodded towards the piece of paper.

Callen finally looked up and smiled. He turned the paper around to reveal a picture of a puppy someone was trying to give away. "I'm thinking about adopting it."

Sam, Kensi, and now Dominic who had made his way over, were laughing hysterically. After they saw the look on G's face they stopped. "You guys I think he's actually being serious." Nate smiled as he approached the team.

"Are you?" Kensi, being quite puzzled asked.

"Yes, I am."

"How are you going to take care of a puppy when you can barely take care of yourself?" his partner questioned.

"I can take care of myself." Everyone shot him a look. "Seriously, I'm a very responsible adult."

"Did you feed Henry and Harry the fish? You know the office fish?" Sam asked.

"We have fish?"

Eric whistled from the top of the stairs, and everyone sighed and headed up that way. G kinda fell back so he was walking up beside Dominic. "No seriously, do we really have fish?" G whispered.

Dominic shook his head and laughed. He ran up the stairs to catch up with the rest of the team, leaving G puzzeled.

* * *

I walked through the front door of my house, ready just to tuck my daughter into bed and take a long hot bath. This day was probably the worst day of my life. Bad news, they weren't able to catch that crazy man, so now I feared he'd come back for me. His name is Randy Hankinson. About 2 years ago, I was on duty when we got a call out to a robbery in progress. It started off as two teenage boys trying to rip off a convenient store, but turned into a tragic hostage situation. One of the boys was about to fire his gun at me, so I did what I had to do. The boy I shot and killed was that man's son. Now he is dead set on revenge, which has had me scared.

"Grace? Mom?" I called out throughout the home. "I'm home!" I hollered out. I slowly made my way into the kitchen to see if they were in there, but they weren't. Glancing on the counter, I saw the mail, so I picked it up and began to scan through it. For a brief second I glanced across the room, and when I did, my heart sank as I let out a scream. Quickly trying to gather my thoughts, I ran over to my mom who was lying on the ground in a large blood pool. "Mom!" I cried holding her in my arms. My fingers touched her neck as I checked for a pulse. I felt tears pouring down my cheek when I realized she was gone. "Mom." I cried again.

I laid my mom back down, and quickly began tearing the house apart screaming for my 5-year-old daughter Gracie. When I stumbled through her bedroom door, there lying on her bed was a piece of paper. Reaching for it, slowly I read; "You took something from me, now it's my turn to take something from you." I fell to my knees, screaming, and crying. After a second to gather myself I pulled my phone out of my pocket.

"Dan, she's gone! He has her!" I screamed.

"Whoa, Danielle, calm down hun, what's wrong?" her partner asked.

"I-I-I came home, and my mom was in the kit-kitchen dead, Gracie is gone. He has her Dan! He has my little girl!"

"Danielle, just stay calm, I'm on way with backup."


End file.
